Not Worth It
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: What would Merope do if she received a warning that Tom would leave her to die giving birth to the darkest wizard of all time? Would she still go through with it or would she do things differently? Who would she find to love her back without a potion?
1. Freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Not Worth It**

**Chapter 1**

**Freedom**

Marvolo's hands were around his daughter's throat. He was shaking her and calling her a blood traitor. Merope tried in vain to pry his hands away.

"_Relashio!" _Ogden cried and Marvolo was thrown backward.

Before Merope could utter a thank you to the Ministry wizard, Morfin screamed and chased him out of the house.

Merope stared at the door in shock. Why didn't Ogden take her with him? He could get her out of this place. The man was from the ministry wizard. He just abandoned her with two insane and dangerous men?Coughing, she got to her feet and went to the doorway. She couldn't see Ogden and Morfin was coming back to the house.

"Where is he?" Merope asked him.

"_He's gone!" _hissed Morfin, crossing the threshold.  
"_Disaparated, I suppose," _said Marvolo, pushing himself off the floor.

"You shouldn't have gone after him," Merope told her brother. "The Ministry might send us all to Azkaban now!"

"I don't give a bloody damn what the ministry will do!" growled Marvolo. "He's probably not even a pureblood. What does he know about being a wizard? The real problem here is you hankering for a muggle!"

"But I'm not!" Merope insisted.

"_You've been hanging out of the window so you can look at him for months," _her brother jeered. "_Saw you once trying to talk to that muggle."_

"_Talk to him?" _echoed Marvolo. _"What exactly would you have to say to him?"_

"Nothing!" Merope said. "I just…don't know anybody here. We never talk to anyone. I didn't know he was a muggle."

"_Filthy squib—you can't even tell a wizard from a muggle?" _Marvolo snarled.

"I won't look at him anymore," Merope said. "I promise. I'm sorry, Papa, don't be mad."

"_What am I going to do with you?_" said Marvolo. "

"Maybe we should leave," Merope suggested.

"There is no place for us to go!" Marvolo snarled, slapping her.

There was an explosion at the front of the house and the door blasted open. The Gaunts gasped and coughed as the smoke cleared. Ogden had returned with seven other officials from the ministry. Merope felt excitement and relief stir inside her bosom. Ogden hadn't abandoned her. He had only left to get help.

"Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt, we are here to take you into custody," he said.

"First you claim to take my son, and now me?" Marvolo demanded. "Under what circumstances?"

"Your actions and attitude from my previous visit," Ogden said. "Including the abuse you inflicted on your daughter."

"Come quietly, or we will have to use force," said a witch behind Ogden as she withdrew her wand from her robes.

"I don't take orders from you, woman!" hissed Marvolo.

"_Leave her to me, Father_," Morfin said licking his lips. _"She looks like fun."_

"Just listen to them, Papa," pleaded Merope. "Do what they say."

"It's your infatuation with dirty muggles that got us into this, you useless squib!" Marvolo pushed his daughter to the ground.

"That's enough!" Ogden shouted and the small room became a battlefield.

Screams. Booms. Hexes. Curses. Merope ducked behind a counter to get out of the crossfire. She peeked over the counter to keep an eye on the battle. She didn't want to get hurt, but she couldn't stop herself from watching either. She wanted to see magic in action. She wanted to witness the punishment of the two most dangerous men in her life. The Ministry used spells she had never seen or read about before. Their skill was elegant and precise, unlike the messy curses that Marvolo and Morfin used. It was real magic. Magic she could only dream of using.

Then the battle turned. Marvolo removed the fingers from his opponent, causing him to lose his wand. Morfin brought down two others. One of them was Ogden. Morfin cackled, his knife at Ogden's throat.

"Stop!" Merope exclaimed, rising to her feet.

The pot that Merope had dropped and broke that Ogden mended for her, twitched from its hook and flew off and hit Morfin in head. Marvolo took his attention off his opponents to shout at his daughter.

"Stupid girl! That had better been an accident!"

The officials seized the moment to tie up Marvolo as he was spouting on about the shame Merope brought on the family.

"Oh be quiet!" Shouted the female official and she stunned him. With the fight over, the remaining officals checked on their comrades.

Merope stumbled into the room, speechless.

"Are you all right?" Ogden asked her.

Merope nodded.

"Fine use of magic there," said Ogden. "Thank you."

"My family has done bad things. Are you going to send us to prison?"

"Your father and brother are the only perpetrators here, young lady," said the witch among them.

"Merope, we'd like you to testify," said Ogden. "About Marvolo and Morfin's behavior. You knew them best. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said. "I can. What do I need to do?"

"Just come to the Ministry of Magic," explained the witch.

"I don't know where that is."

"Can you apparate?" he inquired.

"No," she answered.

He looked at her fireplace. "I don't suppose your fireplace is connected to the floo network?"

Merope shook her head. She'd never even heard of the floo network. How much of the wizarding world didn't his father tell her? How could they call themselves wizards—pureblood wizards—when they were so out of touch with how the wizarding world worked?

"There's the Knight bus," the witch recommended.

"You know what a ride on the Knight Bus is like," Ogden told her. "Don't worry, Miss Gaunt. I can connect your fireplace to the floo network and send you an OWL with more information."

"Assuming she can even read," muttered a rookie and the witch glared at him.

"Yes, I can read," Merope said.

She thanked the wizards for their help and they left the shack. She stood in the doorway for some time after they had gone. _"Can you take my brother down?"_

Merope looked down at her feet to see the snake Morfin had been handling and crooning over. He looked at the dead snake nailed to the door.

Merope didn't speak to snakes as often as her father or brother. The snakes could sense her being a Parselmouth and they gave her messages and greetings. She would greet back and sometimes did them favors but she didn't play with them, especially not in the manner as Morfin. It was cruel how he would pretend to be the snake's friend, and then nail them to the front door. She didn't know if he did this as a game, or if it was a warning to the other snakes.

"_Of course I can," _said Merope, turning to the snake on the door. She gritted her teeth and pulled the naile from its head.

"_I'll bury him in the garden," _she announced, carrying the dead snake to the corner in the garden. She reached for a spade and prepared to dig a hole.

"_Can't you use magic?" _inquired the snake.

"_Not well," _replied Merope. _"I don't know the spell to dig a hole. There's so much I don't know. My father didn't teach me. He didn't help me learn."_

"_Now that he's gone," _said the snake. _"You can teach yourself. You don't need your father or brother. You don't need them. You're free."_

"_Yes," _agreed Merope. _"Like you."_

She finished the hole and buried the snake's dead brother. The snake thanked her and slithered away. Merope returned to the shack, picked up her broom and went to sweeping. She hoped this was the last mess she had to clean up after Marvolo and Morfin, perhaps the most disgusting and lazy men on Earth. Now Tom Riddle, there was a man she wouldn't mind cleaning up after. She could care to his needs for the rest of her days.

A few days later, Merope received a parcel containing a pound of floo powder and instructions of what to do. She was prepared to look her best for the Ministry, her only dress washed and her hair brushed. It was all she could do. After examining herself in the cracked mirror, she sighed and approached her fire place.

"Ministry of Magic," she said.

She saw the gray walls of her home disappeared behind green flames and then she was floating through fire, passing man fire places until she found herself in a long hallway with a dozen fire places. She straightened herself up and approached the receptionist. She was a very beautiful woman that was filing her fingernails. She didn't even notice Merope approach.

"Hello, I'm Merope Guant," Merope stated. "I'm here for the hearing for my father and brother."

The receptionist dropped her nail file and widened her eyes. "Those two? Marvolo and Morfin Guant?."

"Yes," said Merope.

"I hope they go to Azkaban for life," she said firmly. "Half the men Mr. Ogden brought with him were injured, including my father. Gaunt removed all his fingers!"

"I'm sorry," said Merope. "I remember…"

"And you did nothing to help?" the receptionist demanded.

"I helped Mr. Ogden…"

"Ogden? That old coot? But no one else?" The receptionist groaned and leaned back. "Ah, didn't want to get involved? Did you just sit back and watched as your pathetic excuse for a family almost killed seven people from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"No, I…" Merope murmured.

"Tch, Courtroom four," said the receptionist. "I hope you go to Azkaban with them."

Merope wanted to say something in her defense but she didn't want to admit herself being a squib. She turned away and approached the doors to courtroom four. There was a man standing outside the door with a clipboard. "Name please?"

"Merope Gaunt."

"Very well, follow me."

"Merope Gaunt ready to testify."

The room of courtroom four was circular with a seat in the middle where Morfin was seated with his arms chained. He was muttering in parseltongue. There were high benches on the end where the Wizengamot sat. She recognized Ogden in the crowd.

"Thank your for coming, Miss Gaunt. Have a seat."

Ogden waved his wand and conjured a comfortable chair for her to sit on, with a reasonable distance from her brother.

"I am Eldritch Diggory," said a man seated in the benches. "Minister of Magic. After interrogating your brother and father, we will speak with you."

Merope nodded.

"Morfin Gaunt, tell us the event that occurred in Little Hangleton on the evening of May 21st," said Eldritch.

Morfin hissed and spat but uttered no coherent words.

"He was like that when I came to fetch him, Minister," Ogden said. "Must be insane."

A woman on the far end laughed. "Can't you tell? He's speaking in Parseltongue.

"Parseltongue!"

Everyone in the Wizegamont began whispering and muttering.

"Morfin, I demand that you cease speaking in Parseltongue and answer our questions in English!" shouted Eldritch shouted.

Morfin did not comply yet said derisive comments in Parseltongue.

"Morfin, stop it," said Merope. "Don't say that about the Minister of Magic."

"You understood him?" Inquired Eldtritch. "What did he say?"

"He called you a mudblood, sir," Merope said with a frown.

Eldritch narrowed his eyes at Morfin. "Coward, if you wished to call me names you should do it in a langage I can understand. Nevertheless, you are far from the truth. Neither one of my parents are muggles. Miss Gaunt!"

"Yes, sir," Merope said.

"Seeing that you can understand him," said Eldritch, "then you must be a Parselmouth too?"

"It's not something I am proud of," Merope murmured, lowering her head.

"Can you interpret your brother's words for us?" Eldritch inquired.

She nodded but then other Wizegamont members began talking.

"Minister, are you sure you can trust her, being a parselmouth too?"

"If you know a better way to know what that lunatic is saying, I'd like to hear it!" said Eldritch. "Miss Gaunt, what say you?"

"I'll do it," Merope said.

"Now Morfin Gaunt, is it true that you hexed a muggle on the third of September?"

Morfin hissed and Merope confirmed it. "Yes."

"Why did you hex him?"

Morfin grinned and looked at his sister. _"Because my sister is a muggle lover!"_

Merope gasped and shook her head.

"Miss Gaunt, we are waiting."

"Because, the muggle came a little too close too our home," Merope lied. "And Morfin hates muggles."

Merope glared at his sister and attempted to free himself from the chair.

"There you have it, Minister," said Ogden. "He was quick to hex anything anyone that bothered to come by his house."

He tapped his nose.

"I see," said Minister. "I'm tired of looking at Morfin, get him out of my sight. Move onto Marvolo."

The chair that Morfin was sitting on sank down into he ground and up came Marvolo, chained jst s tightly as his son. When he saw his daughter he glared at her and spat at her.

"Damn muggle lover!" he shouted. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

"Finally, a Gaunt that speaks in English for once," said Eldritch. "Mr. Gaunt, we are aware that your son hexed a muggle while passing by your home. Were you involved?"

"I didn't hex the muggle if that is what you're implying," said Marvolo, "but I told Morfin to keep watch for muggles, busy-bodies and filth. I don't want such people coming near my home."

"When I came to get your son," said Ogden, "you were abusive both vocally and physically upon your daughter here. I wit—"

"So what if I was?" Marvolo demanded. "Is it against the law how I raise my daughter?"

"The way you raise her, yes," said Ogden. "You would have choked her to death had I not intervened."

"Useless muggle-loving squib had it coming!" Marvolo growled. "I don't tolerate her behavior. She'd never been good at anything with magic and she just stares at muggles all day. If you want to arrest someone, arrest her! She's the reason she's here. How dare you hanker toward muggles when it was muggles that took your mother?"

"Muggle watching is not against wizarding law," Eldritch told him. "Hexing them is. In accordance to the abuse to your daughter, you have injured seven members of the department of Law Enforcement."

"I was defending myself!"

"If you had just come quietly we wouldn't have had to use force," said Ogden. "Any more questions?"

"I have enough," said Eldritch. "Send him to his cell until we reach a verdict."

"If I go to Azkaban it's your fault!" Marvolo shouted at Merope as he went down the hole. The chair came back once more but the chains were removed.

"You may sit down," said Eldritch.

Merope paused before sitting down. She tapped the arms. The Minister laughed.

"Don't be nervous," he said. "The chains are only used for dangerous criminals."

Merope sighed and sat on the chair.

"Merope, can you explain the incident with the muggle and your brother? The one he hexed a week ago?"

"As we told you sir, my brother and father hate muggles," she answered. "It was just a random attack. Tom—the muggle—was riding pass our home and Morfin hexed him."

"Has Morfin ever tried to hex this Muggle before?" Eldritch inquired.

"Yes he has," said Merope. "He would brag about each attempt and go on about all the hexes he wanted to use on him. Not just Tom Riddle, but others. The milkman, the postman, the barmaid…"

"I find this all very hard to believe," said the witch on the end. "Your father said something about you being a muggle lover. You don't think this isn't some kind of _arrangement _so that you can be with the muggle?"

"Hesper, I don't see what this has to do with anything," said Ogden.

"Does not the Ministry of Magic exist so as to keep the muggles from knowing about us?" Hesper went on. "By this woman trying to get with this muggle, she has caused her brother and father to get in trouble. Quite sneaky, I must say. When your father and brother are gone, you are going to try and marry this muggle, aren't you?"

"You think I planned this?" Merope demanded. "I saw the letters from the Ministry. I told my papa he should open them. I knew they were important but he doesn't open letters."

"I think if anyone is at fault here, you are," Hesper went on. "You are breaking the number one wizarding law by fraternizing with the muggle. You should go to Azkban. Minister, don't you agree?"

"Using magic on muggles and exposing one self as a witch or wizard is the crime," Eldrith said. "Although I must ask, Merope, have you ever used magic on or in front of the muggle in question?"

"No, of course not," Merope said. She had wanted to use the countercurse on Tom Riddle and restore his gorgeous face. Her mother had used it a few times after her brother had hexed her as a child. But even though she knew he words and the wand movements, there was no way she could have done it. Magic just didn't come as easily to her as it did to Morfin.

"Or any muggle for that matter?" the minister added.

"Ever admit to anyone that you are a witch?"

"No," said Merope.

"Well obviously if she is a squib, she can't," said Hesper. "Is that true, Miss Gaunt? Can you do no magic at all? Do you own a wand even? I see no record of you being in Hogwarts."

"Quit badgering her, Hesper," said Ogden. "It doesn't matter if she is a squib."

"But I think we all should know," said Hesper.

"I own a wand," said Merope, squeezing the front of her dress. "I just…need more training."

"Ah, I see," said Hesper and she made a note on a piece of parchment.

"I do wonder, sir," said a wizard near the Minister. "Given the Gaunts' history, if the public would be safe if we send her back home. Perhaps we should consider sending her-"

"Please don't send me to Azkaban!" Merope wailed. "I didn't hurt anybody!"

The minister frowned at the person next to him and the wizard gasped.

"I wasn't going to suggest Azkaban!" he said. "Perhaps St. Mungos, or some place away from other people."

"We're not going to send you to Azkaban, Miss Gaunt," said the Minister of Magic. "Although it is true, violence has been in your family for generations. I know very well of your reputation. Many of your family members have been brought in here for accounts of violence. You are the first to be brought in here to serve as only a witness. I am pleased that you do not share your father's attitude and behavior. We are going to dismiss for a while so we can decide how long your father and brother should be in Azkaban."

"So…they're going?"

"Oh yes, there is no doubt about that," said Eldritch. "But we do not know for how long. If you wish to be with us for the final hearing, you may come back. Or if you prefer, we can send you an owl."

Merope paused. She didn't know if she ought to witness the outcome or wait until later. However, she also felt that she had to see it to believe it. Seeing it on paper might seem like a joke. Somewhere deep inside her, she wanted to see the looks on their faces when they heard their sentence.

"I'll stay," said Merope.

"Very well," said the minister of Magic. "This should take only thirty minutes."

"Oh thank you," said Merope. She exited the courtroom slowly.

"Wait, Miss Gaunt."

Merope turned around. Ogden was bouncing toward her with an outstretched hand. "There's an eatery on the third floor. Get yourself something to eat."

Ogden disappeared behind the doors before Merope could thank him or protest. She sighed and went to the eatery he spoke of. When people noticed her hey kept glancing about the room. Others left immediately, even though they had just gotten a tray of food.

Merope approached the line and got a bowl of stew and a glass of pumpkin juice. As she ate, her mouth went into ecstasy. It was just a simple stew yet it was better than anything she had ever tasted. If only her cooking was this delicious.

After taking time to enjoy her meal, she went back to courtroom four. She waited outside and looked at the clock. There was ten more minutes. She tried to listen in on what they were saing, but the massive door block out all sound. Finally, the door opened. It was Ogden.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Gaunt," he said. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I did," said Merope.

"We are ready now."

"Bring the accused," said the Minister of Magic.

Instead of coming up the hole chained to a chair, her brother and father were roughly brought in from a small room with tall and strong wizards. Marvolo Gaunt looked furious as ever and Morfin's face was unreadable.

"Morfin Gaunt, for the crimes upon the muggle and failure to cooroperate," said Eldritch. "You are hereby sentenced to Azkaban for three years."

"You can't!" Marvolo growled as Morfin began screaming in Parseltongue.

Merope felt her heart leap for joy. Three years? That would give her plenty of time to make Tom Riddle hers! They would be married and have a child by that time. Freedom, sweet freedom.

Eldritch ignored him and continued, raising his voice. "As for you, Marvolo Gaunt, you are herby sentenced to Azkaban for six months."

Merope gasped. No, six months. That wasn't long enough. Marvolo glared at his daughter. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, girl. When I get back you'll get the beating of a lifetime!"

The wizards pulled Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt away. She couldn't hear anything that went on. She had six months to make Tom Riddle forget his muggle lover so he could fall in love with Merope. What was she to do?

"Thank you for your help, Miss Gaunt," said Ogden.

Merope nodded. She was too distracted to say anything.

"Please do not hesitate to write or come by my office if you need anything," he handed her a card and she got to her feet.

She didn't know what else to do so she went back home. Merope continued about her daily chores as if her father and brother were still present. There were still weeds that needed to be pulled, dishes to be done and meals to be prepared. Merope was so stuck in her routine she didn't know what to do. She had the house to herself for six months. She could go for a walk around the village like she always wanted to. She could visit the wizarding places of London. Purchase some books and work on her magic skills—if only she had the money. She was finally free yet she was not content. In six months her father would be back and things would go back as they were. She had no choice. She had to find a way to get out of this place. But what can she do? How was she to do it?

If only her mother was still around. She would know what to do. Merope reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. It wasn't always hers, but her mother's wand. From what her father had told her, her mother had been killed by a gang of Muggles while she was picking herbs in the woods. Merope was left with her wand since she was too poor to afford her own. Merope's mother was a talented witch and she always thought it would give make her skills a boost with her mother's wand. Yet it made no difference. It wasn't the wand but the witch. No matter what wand Merope used, her magical skills would still be pathetic. There was no way she charm Tom Riddle in running away with her. She had to use something else.

Merope thought hard. What in the world of magic could she use? She searched her home for anything that could be of use and then she came across an old potion book. That too had belonged to her mother. Merope remembered she used to read it to her, for it was one of the few books that the Gaunt family owned. Merope had fond memories of helping her mother make potions with her. But then after her mother died, the potion book was hardly used. Marvolo didn't like wasting the garden's plants for potions when they could be used in food.

Merope flipped through the pages until she fell on section listing various love potions. It was perfect. This was something she could do. Though she had never made a love potion, she knew she could pick it up. All she had to do was get the ingredients. Depending on the type of love potion, it should be easy enough to acquire the ingredients. They lived on the edge of the woods and the woods were full of herbs and animals that she could use. She had gone with her mother to pick herbs a few times as a girl. But after the death of her mother, her father had forbidden her from going into the woods. Now, she thought smiling, it didn't matter. She could go into the woods whenever she wanted too. Other items, like the powdered moonstone and frozen ashwinder eggs, she may have to get at Diagon Alley. Perhaps there was some way to scrape up the money.

Merope would find a way. Her future, her love and her life depended on it.

To Be Continued


	2. An Unfortunate Fortune

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Not Worth It**

**Chapter 2**

**An Unfortunate Fortune**

Merope gathered the herbs she needed for Essence of Romance, the dimpliest love potion found in her mother's potion book. She hoped it would be enough to win the heart of Tom Riddle. As with all love potions, they get stronger the longer they are held, so she planned to wait a month or two before actually giving the potion to Tom Riddle.

She plucked nine sprigs of peppermint from her peppermint outside and then searched the woods for wild roses. She managed to find a rose bush of deep read roses. As she reached to cut the thorns she paused to sniff the roses. The roses smelled wonderful, sweet but not too strong. Merope decided to cut some roses from the bush so she could make a bouquet. The roses would pretty up the dingy shack she lived in.

She had just managed to cut nine roses when a snake slithered to her. It was the sister of the snake her brother Morfin had nailed to the door.

"_Muggles coming!" _ she hissed.

Though Merope wasn't afraid of Muggles or hated them like her brother and father had, she didn't want to be seen. She had no time to return to her shack so she jumped behind a tree to hide. There was the object of her affection, Tom Riddle with his muggle woman. Cecilia. Merope looked at her and then brought a hand to her own face.

Merope could not dare compare to the woman's beauty. Merope's body was petite and all too skinny where as Cecilia was tall, curvy. Her breasts were twice the size of Merope's. She walked with elegance and poise, where Merope just stumbled around. Cecilia had a melodious voice and Merope's voice was a raspy drawl. The blue dress she wore was made of fine silk and Merope's dress was itchy linen. Merope's lank dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders looked like a dirty sheet compared to Cecelia's golden locks. The small, pointed face of Cecilia was a hundred times better to look at the heavy, round, brick like face of Merope Gaunt. Lastly the eyes, oh Merope's dark eyes that stared in different directions couldn't rival the glistening sapphire blues the muggle owned.

"Oh my goodness, roses!" Cecilia exclaimed.

The couple paused at the rose bush. Cecilia reached for a rose and Tom stopped her.

"Please, allow me, darling," he said. "You don't want to cut your beautiful hand."

Cecilia beamed at him as he plucked a rose off the bush and handed it to her. Merope felt her heart crack in two when Tom grasped Cecilia's chin and leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"I think it is time to return to the manor house," said Tom. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"I do hope the cook gets my soup right this time," Cecilia complained.

"Well if she doesn't," said Tom. "We can always fire her and get a new one."

Cecilia laughed as Tom mounted his horse. He then reached for her and helped her sit behind him. They rode off and Merope's snake friend went to her.

"_Now clear," _she told her. _"Why do you look sad?"_

"_I'm not pretty," _said Merope. _"Not like her."_

"_Don't compare yourself to a muggle," _said the snake. _"You can do things she can't."_

"_But she's the one Tom wants to be with," _Merope whispered to her. She stood up and wiped her eyes. _"That's why I need to make a love potion. If I can convince him to have a taste, he will be mine."_

"_Why pick a muggle? You can have a wizard."_

"_I loved Tom for years," _said Merope. _"He's the only one I want to be with."_

"_Very well," _said the snake.

"_What is your name?" _Merope inquired.

"_We do not have names," _said the snake. _"But you can name me."_

"_Marada_," said Merope. "_My mother's name_."

"_Then you may call me Marada,"_ Marada answered.

"_You can follow me home, Marada," _said Merope.

"_I was hoping I could," _hissed Marada.

Marada stayed by Merope's heels as Merope walked back home. She had to get started on the potion before it was too late. She had no idea when or if Tom would propose to the muggle beauty. Merope smirked. Though if she could find a way to become the new cook in the manor house, she could poison Cecilia and put the love potion in Tom's dinner. It could work. The muggle would be dead and Merope would live in the manor house as his wife. It was so exciting. So glorious. So easy. So…wrong.

Merope couldn't do something like that. Using magic to harm another human being. Merope didn't even like to kill animals for their useful parts in potion making, or for cooking. Merope's mother seemed to understand her hesitance to kill the animals so she always did it. Merope preferred to gather plants. Hoever, now that Merope's mother was gone, Merope would have to do it.

Many of her ancestors have died in Azkaban because the harm the brought upon others, muggles and wizards alike. Her uncle, God rest his soul, was the last to die in Azkaban before brother and father were admitted into the prison. She'd hate for them to die in there but what would they be like once they got out? Would they have turned over a new leaf or would they be worse? She didn't wish them dead. No. She just wanted to get away from them. After all, they were still her family. As cruel as they were to her, they were still her family. They shared the blood of Salazar Slytherin and _nothing_ could change that.

Merope shook her head, hoping it would rid the nasty thought of poisoning Cecilia. After all, Cecilia was such a beautiful person. It would be a shame for her to die in such a manner. Merope might get caught and get kicked out of the manor house, or even killed. Perhaps Merope could learn from the muggle girl. She was a true lady. Merope straightened up and tried to mimic the way she walked.

No need for poisoning the muggle girl. All she needed was a love potion and it would do the rest.

She picked a few stalks of the herb shepherd's purse. She found the heart-shaped seed pods of the herb to be romantic. With her basket full of roses and herbs, she returned to her shack. When she opened the door and stepped inside, a fat rat scurried across the floor. She backed up and screamed. In an instant, Marada was on the rat and swallowed it whole. Heart beating rapidly, Merope looked at her new pet.

"_Thank you, Marada,_" she whispered. _"You mind searching the rest of the house for any more?"_

"_Not at all, mistress," _said Marada and she slithered off to hunt down the rodents.

Merope trimmed the thorns from the roses and dropped them into a mortar. She filled a vase of water, dropped the roses in the vase and sat in down on the table. With a little of color in the shabby house, it lifted her spirits and Merope did something she hasn't done in years. Sing.

Merope would sing and hum with her mother when they cleaned and made potions. Sometimes Merope was off key but she did not let that bother her. She sang songs she remembered singing as a child. She sang the process of her potion making. It sometimes made her remember which steps to take.

"Tying the herbs and hanging them upside down to dry," she sang. She looked at the next step in her book. She needed to wait a day or two for the herbs to dry so they would be easier to crush. While they dried, she could get the other two essential ingredients: frozen ashwinder eggs and powdered moonstone. She frowned. She didn't know where she could find such items in the muggle world. She knew ashwinders were snakes but she had never seen them, even being a parseltongue. Even if she had an egg, she would have to freeze it and she didn't know a freezing spell. She found different stones in the woods and in the rivers but no moonstones, and crushing them to a powder was no easy feat. She would have to buy these from Diagon Alley and she had no idea how much they would cost. The Gaunts were poor, but they did have some money. Marvolo was unaware that Merope knew where he hid the stash: inside his pillow case. She had found it one day while cleaning. She never took from it but she made a mental note of it, incase a day such of this ever came.

Merope went to her father's room and dumped the contents of his pillow case. She counted out two Galleons, fifteen Sickles and twenty-three Knuts. She remembered she had some money left over that Bob Ogden gave her so she could have a lunch. It was still in her pocket. She reached in it to pull out three Sickles and five Knuts. Hoping this would suffice, she placed all the money into her pocket and picked up her basket. She looked in the small pot above the mantle. She had enough for a journey to Diagon Alley.

"_Marada, I'm going out to do some shopping," _she announced. _"Please watch the house for me."_

"_Very well."_

Merope smiled. She enjoyed having someone in the house that didn't yell at her all the time, even if that someone was a snake. She liked her gift of Parseltongue. The snakes helped her find herbs she needed for her potions and they seemed to favor her more than her father or brother. It made Merope cry every time Morfin tortured a snake.

Merope cleared her throat; cried _Diagon Alley _and she disappeared behind green flames.

Merope went through the fiery tunnel for nearly ten seconds until she slid out of the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. A man with brown hair approached her and helped her to her feet.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," he said. "I'm Tom. I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Tom," she mumbled and thought of Tom Riddle. She cleared her throat. "Yes. I'm new in Diagon Alley. I'm here to visit the apothecary."

"Oh, it's right through here," he said, leading her to door that opened to a brick wall. He tapped the right brick, three up and two across, the bricks moved away and created an opening for her. "There you go. Apothecary is just on your right."

"Thank you…Tom."

She could smell the odor as she approached the door. It was overwhelming as she stepped inside. There were reagents of all sorts on the shelves.

"Welcome to All About Potions!" exclaimed an older witch at the counter. Her name tag read Rebecca. "Can I help you look for something?"

"Powdered moonstone and frozen ashwinder eggs," Merope said, still looking at the shelves. She could have a hay day in here.

The witch grinned. "Ah, making a love potion, are we?"

Merope nodded.

"I made my fair share of love potions in my day," the older witch said reminiscently. "Well, you are in luck. I get many people bringing in ashwinder eggs that they froze themselves. To prevent their house from burning down, you see. So I'm selling them at a very good price. Three eggs for one Knut."

"I'll have nine," said Merope.

"Of course you will," said Rebecca with a smile.

"The moonstone I'm afraid isn't as easy to come by," Rebecca answered. "An ounce is five sickles."

Merope reached in her pocket and dropped all the money she had on the counter. With the two Galleons and the fifteen sickles she had just enough nine ounces of powdered moonstone.

"I'll throw in a free bottle," said Rebecca, picking up a bottle with a top shaped like a heart. "Good luck. Though you know bottled love isn't the same as real love, right?" She giggled.

Merope didn't reply. She didn't care as long as Tom was hers. She walked out of the apothecary and saw a line of people standing outside a nearby shop that she didn't notice earlier. Curious, she went to back of the line and tapped the shoulder of the person in front of her.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

An anxious looking wizard turned around, mopping his forehead with a handkerchief. "Cassandra Trelawney is giving free readings to the first seventy-five people," he explained. "It's her seventy-fifth birthday. I suggest you get one while you can. She's the best seer of England; possibly the world." He looked at his pocket watch. "I just hope it doesn't take too long. Got to get to work. Need to know if…" he muttered to himself incoherently about his woes.

A reading? From the best seer in the world? And it's free? Merope didn't know much about divination. Her parents didn't tell her about that kind of magic. The magic she knew about was potions and simple spells—spells she couldn't do. Divination was a special kind of magic that only certain wizards and witches could do. Cassandra could tell her what her life with Tom will be like. What the heck? What was the harm?

Merope decided to go ahead and wait in line. She was glad she did because more people flocked to the store and pretty soon there was already more than seventy-five people waiting. People were talking about what they were going to ask the great Cassandra Trelawney.

"Maybe she can tell me who I'll marry."

"I hope I get to keep my job."

"You think she can tell me if this is dragon pox or just pimples?"

The line shifted into the shop as previous customers walked out. Some looked content, others more anxious than they were before. Apparently she didn't give good news to everyone. The shop was small with a few books on divination and other divination aids. The shop smelled highly perfumed. A young man was walking down the line handing everyone a clipboard and a quill.

"Fill it out," he said lazily. "Hand it to Emily Snow when you get into the reading room."

"Emily?" said a witch in line.

"My mother's apprentice," groaned the young wizard.

"So good of your mother to be doing this, Cyrus," said the witch.

"Yes, we'll see if she can get through seventy-five readings for free in a row," Cyrus groaned again.

As Cyrus came closer, Merope got a better look at him. He was tall. He had neatly cut blond hair, pale skin and he wore spectacles. He wasn't nearly as good looking as Tom Riddle of course, but Merope couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him. She found herself staring at his deep blue eyes.

"Fill out the form," he said, shaking the clipboard at her. "Hey!"

Merope blinked. "Oh, yes, sorry."

He grumbled as she took the clipboard. He handed the last of his clipboards to the person behind her.

"Do you think your mother can tell us who my daughter here will marry?" the person asked.

Merope flinched. She recognized the voice as the witch at her brother and father's hearing. It was Hesper.

"I don't know, Madam Black," said Cyrus.

"Perhaps _you'd _be interested?" said Hesper and Hesper's daughter gasped. "You are pureblood, aren't you?"

"I'm already married!" Cyrus exclaimed, showing Hesper his wedding ring.

Grumbling, he went back to counter to place out more divination trinkets. A man came out of the back room and Cyrus said, quite gloomily, "thank you for allowing my mother see your future. Can I interest you in a scrying stone?"

"It's all right, Lycoris dear," Mrs. Black told her daughter fondly. "We'll find you a husband."

Lycoris sighed. "Yes, Mother."

Merope brought her clipboard up close, hoping Mrs. Black wouldn't recognize her. She looked at the form. It asked for her name and there were checkmarks for her to indicate her needs: General, money, love, family, job, friendship, other. Merope thought a moment. She wanted to be away from her father and brother, but that had been taken care of. They were in Azkaban and she already had plans to give Tom Riddle potion. She didn't have something specific in mind, so she wrote down _general reading._ It helped to have an open mind. Perhaps Madame Trelawney would tell her something she hadn't even thought about.

The anxious looking wizard went in for his turn. When he came out, he looked very relaxed.

"Whew, I was worried," he said, shaking Cyrus' hand. "Thank you."

Merope smiled. Whatever the man's woes were, they were certainly put to rest now.

"Next person, please," said Cyrus, gesturing to the curtain leading to the backroom.

Merope thanked him and pulled the curtain back so she could walk inside. It was fairly dark save for a few candles and a large, open fireplace that looked like a blacksmith's forge. There was a table with cards, a crystal ball and a plaque with writing on it. Madame Trelawney was seated in the center of the room wearing a purple shawl over her head. She wore black robes with a purple half apron.

A young woman sat in a chair next to the door. She was most likely Emily Snow, Madame Trelawney's apprentice.

"Your form please," she said.

Merope handed the form to Emily. She was dressed similar to Madame Trelwey.

"I take notes during the reading," Emily said. "Please have a seat across from Madame Trelawney and we'll get started."

Merope knelt down across from Madaem Trelwney. Her dark eyes bore into Merope's for a long moment. It made Merope uneasy.

"This is Merope Gaunt and she'd like a gen-," Emily said.

"Yes, I know," said Madame Trelawney. "But I feel a _general_ reading will not be enough for her."

"I don't understand," said Merope.

"You intend to do something that might change the fate of the world, my dear," said Madame Trelawney.

"The fate of the world?"

"Emily," said Madame Trelawney. "The basket of bones, if you please."

"Oh, right!" Emily hurried over with a basket containing different sizes of bones. "Just pick one and put it on the fire. Madame Trelawney will read the cracks and tell you your fortune."

Merope hesitated, staring at the bones. "Are these…human bones?"

Emily chuckled. "No, they're livestock bones. Sheep, horses, goats…"

Merope sighed in relief and picked out a small shin bone. . Merope approached the fireplace with Madame Trelawney. Trelawney nodded for her to toss it in. Emily sat down the basket of bones and grabbed the clipboard.

"Hmm, it usually doesn't take this long for the cracks to start," said Emily.

"Should I get another bone?" said Merope.

"Wait, the cracking has started," said Trelawney. "Oh yes, there is a man you want to be with."

"Tom," said Merope. "A muggle man from my village."

Merope heard the scratching of quill on paper as Trelawney spoke.

"In three months time he shall be yours," Trelawney continued. "But the love he has for you…isn't true love. It has become…tainted somehow."

Merope bit her lip and looked at her basket of love potion ingredients.

"Only a year shall your union last, but not until you become pregnant with his child. Your health wanes as your unborn child grows. You will die the day your child is born."

"What?" Merope gasped. "No, that can't be!"

"That is all," Trelawney said. "Emily, your consultation statement."

Trelwaney began to walk away as Emily approached Merope.

"Right, well there wasn't much in the reading to go on," said Emily, "but it seems this man you want to be with will leave you if you decide to pursue him. I suggest…"

Emily stopped midsentence and looked at the fire. The bone that Merope had thrown into the fire began cracking again, faster than it had before.

"What in the world?" she said. "Um, Madame Trelawney. You have to see this."

Madame Trelawney was about to sit down in a comfy armchair. She sighed and returned to the fire. "What is it…oh my! Incredible!"

"What's it mean?" Merope questioned. "Will Tom return to me?"

"No, this isn't about you or the man," said Trelawney, glancing at Merope. "I'm seeing the child you die giving birth to. He will be named after his father, and yours. The first eleven years shall he be surrounded by people unlike him. He becomes aware of his magical abilities, and he uses them to scare others. Then as receives training, he unleashes an evil upon those unworthy to learn magic. One child shall die." As the cracks continued, she talked faster, as if she was trying to keep up with the crackling bone. Emily was writing frantically on the parchment. "Your son will seek out his heritage and meets a man that shares your eyes. When he learns that your husband had left you—oh my—he shall use the man's wand to kill his father and grandparents in cold blood!"

"Despicable!" exclaimed Emily, lowering her clipboard for a moment. "That's out-," but the crackling kept going and so must her note taking.

"This child only gets worse. He change so much that he no longer looks human. He seeks immortality and sees love and death as shameful. He shall damage his soul to protect his body. Hundreds will fall before him. He will attempt to kill a baby, who he shall mark as his equal

Again, Emily spoke up on the injustice. "A baby? This man's a monster!"

"But this baby is protected by its mother's love and the dark wizard will be separated from his body. In thirteen years, he will gain a new body by using the bone of his father, the flesh of a servant and the blood of an enemy—the child's blood-and seeks to kill the child again."

"What kind of sick-" Emily tried to say, but the bone kept cracking. Her face twisted up in anger as she tried to finish up her notes.

"It will be a dark time. A war between muggles and wizards. Your son will try several times to kill this special child, but this child will be the death of him. Your son will become the darkest wizard out of all history. It's horrible! Most horrible!"

The bone incinerated into ash and the flames rose up. All three women screamed, jumping back. Merope's sleeve caught fire. Merope stared at it in shock. Emily dropped the clipboard, pointed her wand at Merope's arm and stammered, "_Agua-Aguamenti!"_

Smoke rose high to the ceiling, swirling into a large sphere. Madame Trelawney tilted her head, gazing at it.

"It's taking shape," she murmured. "Do you see it? Do you see it?"

Emily looked at the smoke. "Yes. It's a skull."

Merope chanced a glance at what the two seers were looking at. Indeed, the smoke was taking shape of a skull, with a long protrusion coming from its mouth.

"A snake," Merope said.

"You see it too?" Emily said, bewildered. "Do you also have an inner eye?"

Merope shrugged and gestured at the skull and snake out of smoke. "I can…just tell."

"Heed my warning, child," said Madame Trelawney, grabbing Merope by the shoulders. "You must not pursue this man. Not only will he be the death of you, but your union will bring calamity to all!"

Merope gaped at the woman. She seemed frantic. She wasn't making sense. This couldn't be true.

"Your child will be a dark child," she continued, shaking her. "It must not happen. Stay away from this man. It is not worth it. Do you understand? I beg of you, don't do this!"

"Madame Trelawney, please," Emily said firmly. "You must calm yourself."

"What a horrible future! Such a horrible…" Madame Trelawney's eyes rolled back to her skull and she hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh no!" gasped Merope. "Is she…?"

Emily bent down, searching for her breath and her pulse. "Oh she fainted."

Emily rushed to the front. "Cyrus, we need you! Your mother fainted!"

Merope heard people speaking up front and Cyrus shouted, "Damn, I warned her!"

Cyrus ran into the room, his wand out stretched. "_Ennervate_!" he cried. Emily returned behind him.

Madame Trelawney blinked and Cyrus conjured a glass of water and aided his mother in drinking it.

"I saw the worst future, son," said Madame Trelawney.

"Don't talk about it," he said. "Just relax. I told you too many readings will take a toll on you. I think you've done enough today."

"But I still have sixty-two people to see," she protested.

"You need your rest Mother," said Cyrus, helping to her luxurious arm chair.

"Oh she should be all right in an hour," Emily told him. "That was a very intense reading."

Madame Trelawney sat in her chair and Cyrus turned to Merope.

"Well, you satisfied now?" he demanded. "I hope my mother saw a golden road in your future."

"Oh it was horrible, Cyrus," said Emily. "This poor dear would die giving birth to the darkest wizard in history."

Cyrus smirked. "No wonder it took so much out of her. Emily, go watch the front. Tell the customers to come back tomorrow."

"I can take over for her," Emily volunteered.

Cyrus shook his head. "Emily, these people came to see my mother. Not her apprentice."

Emily frowned. "Oh all right."

"It can't be true," said Merope. "It's a lie."

"A lie?" Cyrus glared at Merope. "You dare call my mother a liar?" He marched at Merope, pointing at his mother dozing off in her arm chair. "Look what your fortune has done to her! You think she does this to make the readings more interesting?"

"Perhaps she's just mistaken," Merope suggested.

"My mother's readings are never wrong," Cyrus hissed. "If she saw your husband leave you, it will happen! You're just like the others. Only believing my mother when she foretells something good but when she foretells something bad, no one believes it!"

"I can change it," said Merope, edging away from Cyrus. "I'll make the potion stronger. I'll keep Tom."

"Potion?" said Cyrus. "You'd give a love potion to an unsuspecting bloke, and when the effect wars off, you'd think he'd stay with you?"

"I won't stop giving the potion to him," Merope said desperately. "I'll do what I must."

"That won't change anything!" Cyrus roared. "Don't think I don't know who you are. You're Merope Gaunt. I know about your family. Do us all a favor and don't breed. Don't have a child with _anyone."_

Cyrus stepped back and sneered. "Of course, given your plainness, that shouldn't be a problem. No man in his right mind would want to have a child with you. Now get out of here. My mother needs her rest."

Merope flinched. Cyrus reminded her slightly of her father. Suddenly the handsome man didn't look so handsome anymore. She felt a little pity for the woman he was married to.

Merope inwardly walked to her basket, picked it up and exited the room. She overheard Emily trying to calm the customers down. When she left the shop, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She backed up against the wall of Flourish and Blots and sobbed. Some people gawked at her and others passed on by. No one bothered to ask her what was the matter.

"Merope!" called a voice in the crowd. It was Emily.

Emily hurried over. "Oh goodness, I thought you had left. Over the excitement, I forgot to consult you with your fortune."

Merope rose her tearstained face. "My what?"

Emiy gasped. "Good gracious. You look like you need a sundae. Come on, I'll take you to Fortescue's. I could use one myself."

Emily reached for her hand had helped her to her feet. Merope continued to sob.

"Don't worry," said Emily, patting her back. "After some ice cream and the consultation, I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Consultation?"

"That's my part of the process," said Emily. "I go over the reading with the customers. You see, sometimes the reading Madame Trelawney is vague. She speaks in divination terms that no one quiets understands. I keep notes; translate the readings so the customer understands."

"She already said what would happen," Merope said through her sobs. "Tom would leave me and…my—my son. "

They reached Fortescue's. When Florean saw Merope's sad condition he frowned and asked what was the matter.

"Poor dear had a difficult reading," answered Emily. "I'm sure a triple scooped ice cream sundae ought to cheer her up."

"Well to be sure," said Fortescue, "I'll add an extra scoop for free."

"Why thank you!" said Emily. "Merope, what'd you like?"

Merope approached the counter. There were so many different flavors she couldn't' decide. She'd hate to waste their time.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well you _must_ have chocolate," said Emily, holding up a finger. "Nothing beats chocolate when you're feeling down. Vanilla's pretty plain, but it's not too bad. If you like fruit, the raspberry and strawberry's good. Oh the cherry is too. Can't go wrong with anything that has nuts in it—but that's just my opinion."

"All right," said Merope, pointing at each flavor. "Two scoops of chocolate, one cherry and one mint."

"Mint, oh I forgot about mint!" exclaimed Emily, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"And for you, dear?" asked Fortescue once he had finished topping Merope's sundae with nuts, whipped cream and a cherry.

"Pistachio, chocolate and almond please," answered Emily.

"That'll be six Knuts," Fortescue said.

Merope reached into her pocket and Emily told her she'd pay for it. "I insist," Emily said, noticing that Merope was about to protest.

"You girls enjoy," said Fortescue and the girls took a table right outside the parlor. Merope sat down and took a bite of her sundae. Emily was right. She was in need of a sundae.

"Madame Trelawney, will she be all right?" asked Merope.

"Oh, she'll be fine," answered Emily. "She'll resume the readings tomorrow."

Emily took the scarf from her head and shook out her long red hair. "I hate dressing this way," she admitted. "But Madame Trelawney insists that I look the part. I don't see why though. It doesn't increase my seer abilites in anyway."

With the sun shining on Emily, Merope could get a better look at her. She was short and plump with brown eyes. Emily sat down across Merope and took a spoonful. "Oh yes, that hits the spot."

She looked down at her notes and frowned. "Gosh, I wrote too quickly. Hope I can make sense of this. Madame Trelawney said that the love the man has for you is tainted. That must mean he was coerced or…"

"I plan to give him a love potion," Merope admitted.

"Ah, yes that does make sense," said Emily. "You will be together one year before he leaves you. That must be when you stop giving him the potion."

"I won't stop then," said Merope.

"Merope, do you know how many muggle men have walked out on their wives because the witch used a love potion?" Emily asked her. "Love potions may imitate love and create an obsession but it's not real. A love potion is not a good way to get a man to fall in love with you. I don't think love potions should be used to get someone you love to love you back. I think they should be used for people that already love each other but are too shy to do anyting. People that have been in love a long time but the romance has sizzled…or as a joke."

Merope looked down and took another bite of her sundae. Emily followed suit before continuing. "Now, Madame Trelawney mentioned your baby being surrounded by people unlike him so I think he'll grow up in a muggle orphanage. Hmm, I think she means the evil he unleashes is the legendary Slytherin monster."

"Slytherin monster?"

"Yeah, you know that Slytherin was one of the four founders, right? He claimed that only witches and wizards of wizarding families were worthy to learn magic so he created the Chamber of Secrets with some monster inside. Only his true heir would have the power to control the monster. I guess this means that your son would be the Heir of Slytherin." She said, glancing to her notes and then her head shot up after realizing what she had said. "Merlin's pants! The Heir of Slytherin. Your child would be the Heir of Slytherin!" A few people passing by gawked at her outburst. Emily cleared her throat, lowered her voice and leaned forward. "Not only would he kill one of the muggle borns at the school, but his killing spree will continue to adulthood. Even the muggle man you fall in love with becomes his victim." She looked down at her notes and scratched her head. "Now I have know idea who this mysterious man with your eyes can be. The man your child speaks to. A family member, maybe."

There was only one person that had the same kind of eyes as Merope.

"Morfin," she mumbled.

"Morfin?"

"My brother," said Merope.

"I'm afraid your brother would be framed with these murders," said Emily. "Then your child would become this dark wizard everyone fears. Then another child, his 'equal' will be the one to stop him."

"What do you mean by equal?" Merope inquired.

"I'm not really sure," frowned Emily. "I suppose he'll have some similarities as your son."

Emily set down her consultation and ate some more ice cream. "That was the most intense prediction I've ever witnessed."

"Can you tell me what the skull and snake meant? The form the smoke took?" Merope asked.

"Well a skull represents death, power, immortality. The snake…" she glanced her notes. "It can be either good or bad. However, since your son becomes a dark wizard, the snake would mean vengeance."

"I'm a parselmouth," Merope whispered. "Could that be something to do about it?"

"Yes that is possible," Emily answered. "In history, there were some dark wizards that used a sign. Herpo the Foul also used a snake. I think this snake and skull would be your son's."

"Maybe it's all meant to be," said Merope. "At least I'll have Tom for a little while."

"Have you lost your mind?" Emily demanded. "Meant to be? Are you kidding me? You're really willing to go through with it, knowing what would happen to you, to the world?"

"My father was always cruel to me," said Merope. "It only got worse when my mother died. He calls me squib because I can't do much magic at all. I have trouble even with a summoning charm. My brother is just as bad. I have six months to find away to leave before he gets back. I've got no choice. I've already got the ingredients together. I have to do this."

"Okay, here's some advice," Emily leaned forward. "Go ahead and make the potion but don't give it to him yet."

"I wasn't going to," said Merope. "Love potions get stronger over time."

"Really? I didn't know that," said Emly. "I wasn't very good at potions. Anyway, after you make the potion, put it on the shelf and forget about it. I'm guessing you don't know much about this muggle, do you?"

Merope shook his head. "He is just…the most handsome person I've ever saw. He lives in a big house in the village."

"I thought so. Find out as much as you can about him. See if you can become his friend and if he doesn't fall in love with you naturally and you still think he is worth it, you can give him the potion as a last resort."

"I don't know," murmured Merope. "That house is full of filth and bad memories. I think it's cursed. I need to get away." She sighed and ate the remnants of her sundae.

Emily knew that the moment Merope got home was create the potion. Trelawney's prediction said that in three months she would be hers. Emily had to try and convince her to wait after three months to give this muggle the love potion. She had to do everything possible stop Merope from doing this.

"What if I taught you some magic?" Emily inquired. "I wasn't the best student at Hogwarts, but I know my fair share in Charms and Transfiguration."

"Really?" Merope asked.

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Emily insisted. "We can do a trade. You can show bit of potions. We'll start with the love potion."

"You want me to show you how to make a love potion?" Merope inquired. "Are you in love with someone too?"

"Not at all," Emily said with a shrug. "I want to teach this bigoted pureblood I went to school with a lesson. I don't need much. A teaspoon of the potion should be enough. I want to make him look stupid, not me."

Merope thought about it. This girl was willing to help her learn some spells and all she wanted in return was a portion of the love potion. She certainly could use the help. She had to try to clean the house before she showed up. She didn't want to embarrass herself even more than she had.

"All right," said Merope. "You can some by in two days."

"Lovely," said Emily. "It's going to be loads of fun. You won't regret it."

Fortescue came outside to check on the two witches. "You ladies all right?"

"We're doing much better now, thanks," said Emily.

"Yes, thank you," said Merope. She'll make the potion with Emily and follow her advice. Perhaps she could get Tom to fall in love with her for real, and if that didn't work, she would still have the potion.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A Discovery and a Visitor

Not Worth It

Chapter 3

A Discovery and a Visitor

Merope had gone to bed early after her visit to Diagon Alley. She felt safe in her dreams. She always dreamed of Tom Riddle. She dreamed of going on horseback rides with him and talking with him. She dreamed of living in his large house and being his wife. His parents welcomed her into their family. They were thrilled to know that she was a witch. Though she could use her magic to clean the house in an instant, she was not a maid. She used her magic for show and made potions for them.

She dreamed of him again tonight. Only this dream was different. She dreamed of making a love potion for him. On an unusual warm day in October, she persuaded him to have a drink of water with the love potion in it. He was hers from the first sip. He came to her cottage regularly for tea and he spoke about how beautiful she was. When he invited her to his home, his parents thought he had gone mad. They told her to leave the house immediately and forbade his son to see her again. Tom and Merope eloped and they started their new life in London.

Their marriage was going quite well, or as well as one could do with the help of a love potion. Merope gave it to him in his meals and "surprise" drinks nearly nine times a day, putting extra amount of love potion in his bedtime tea before bed. It always worried her that when he woke up in the morning, the love potion would stop working.

When she discovered that she was with child, she was shocked. She didn't know she could even get pregnant. Her mother had told her that because of their 'tradition,' the women in their family had trouble having children. In the instance when there was a child born, it was likely the child had defects. For proof she only had to look in the mirror. Merope was afraid to tell her husband about her condition. She tried to keep it a secret but he picked up on it.

"Merope, darling," he said to her during dinner one night. "Something seems amiss."

"Is it the dinner?" she said, getting to her feet. "I can make something else."

"The dinner is fine," he said firmly. "Please sit down. You don't look well and you haven't been sleeping. Perhaps we should see a doctor."

"A doctor?" Merope gasped. If she went to see a doctor, her identity as a witch might be discovered. They would be able to tell that she wasn't a _normal _human. She wasn't certain but she didn't want to take the chance. "No. I'm fine."

"But I've noticed that you are ill often," he said. "I know it can't be your cooking because it's not affecting me."

He walked up to her and touched her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. I'll call the doctor."

He approached the telephone and she ran after him, making him hang up when he began dialing. "Tom, no!"

"Merope!" he cried, looking at her in shock.

"You can't call the doctor," she said. "We can't afford it."

Tom laughed. "My parents didn't leave me with nothing when we left Little Hangleton, darling. Are you afraid to see the doctor?"

She nodded.

"Sit down," he ordered, pulling her to the sofa. "Many people are afraid to see the doctor. I know I was when I was younger, but this is the only way to find out what is wrong with you."

Merope wanted to laugh. There were so many things wrong with her. But she couldn't speak to Tom about it. She knew she loved him and always wanted to be with him like this. Now that she was, she was finding trouble adjusting. Was it just too good to be true? Was it because of the love potion or was this the way marriage was really like? She was so confused.

"We don't need a doctor," said Merope. "I…I already know what's wrong."

"What's that?" Tom said.

"I—I," she mumbled. "Tom, I—I might be…"

She couldn't get the words out. Her hand moved from her knee to her belly and Tom gasped when he realized what she was trying to say.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed. "Of course. Why didn't I see it before? Darling, that's wonderful!"

"What?"

"I was waiting for this day," he said. "For us to start a family. We should get started on the nursery. No, the school fund. No, first things first—we should still get you to the doctor."

"But I told you-."

"Oh Merope, we have to make sure that you are well enough to keep the baby," he insisted. "Certainly the doctor would have vitamins for you."

Merope sighed. She did want Tom's body, but only if it came out looking like him. She didn't want it to have come out like her. Perhaps Tom was right. She should see the doctor. Maybe she could find out the likelihood of it being anything like her. If the doctor discovered that she was a witch, then her secret was out.

"All right," said Merope. "We'll see the doctor."

* * *

The sun lit up the small room Merope slept in and it woke her up. She was used to waking up at dawn. Sometimes she woke up earlier to cook breakfast, though her brother and father always seemed to sleep in until noon.

Merope laid in bed a while, thinking about her dream. She had never dreamed of Tom Riddle this way before. It was almost like what Emily had explained to her about her reading. Only Tom hadn't left her. She woke up before that happened. Pehaps fate was kinder than Trelawney made it out to be.

Groaning, Merope got to her feet. She had to get her home ready for Emily's visit the next day. The shack she lived in was deplorable. She didn't want Emily to be disgusted at the site of it and leave. After making herself something to eat, she grabbed a bucket and pointed her wand to it.

"_Aguamenti," _she said but no water came out. She tried again, raising her voice. Spells not working was common for her, but Aguamenti was one of the few charms she could do. It took five more tries for the spell to work. Once she had a bucket of water, she wiped the windows then went to the greasy stove. She scrubbed hard, until her fingers nearly bled. She pushed the rag hard across the stove and it fell behind the stove. Groaning, she bent down to retrieve it. She gasped when she noticed something poking out from one of the stones in the wall. The stones were solid—how could something be in it?

She reached for the object and pulled it from the wall. It was an envelope. Merope examined the stone. It looked as solid as the others except she was able to put her hand right through it. She felt something hard inside and pulled it out, a notebook.

Curious, Merope forgot about her cleaning duties and went to the kitchen table to examine her findings.

The notebook looked familiar and when she opened it she recognized her mother's handwriting:

_I wish I didn't have to help muggles in order to raise money. I have no choice. My lazy cousin for a husband doesn't do any work around here. We can't get work among the wizards. They think us dirty and crazy. They know of our family's history. The muggles don't know and they have problems that a simple spell or potion can fix. They pay me well and I get to practice my skills. I might get enough saved to send my children to Hogwarts. No one in our family has gone to Hogwarts since Corvinus and that was over five generations ago. When my children leave Hogwarts to find jobs themselves, perhaps we may get enough money to return to the house in Norfolk._

Merope's mother helped muggles? For money? Merope turned the page to see that her mother had written a type of list. There five words across the top: Date, Person, Problem, Service Rendered and Payment Received.

The notebook was nearly full of names and things her mother did. She looked at the first recorded date: October 1, 1910 and the first family she helped was—unbelievable—the Riddles? If she could remember right, the first of October was Tom's birthday. There seemed to be a big party for him every year at their manor. The service her mother did for the family was to treat snakebite for Tom. Merope's heart sunk. Snakebite. Her brother must've been behind it. She had no idea why. Merope was only three at the time. But knowing her brother, he didn't need a reason.

Merope skimmed through the rest of the record book. From the number of the names, it looked like her mother had helped everyone in the village. She couldn't believe it. This was how their family was able to survive all this time. Merope thought they made their living by using an engorging charm on their produce so they can sell it to the grocer. Now she understood why her mother was teaching her so much about herbs and potion making. It wasn't just for practice. Merope was unknowingly helping her mother with her business. Why didn't she tell her? Maybe she didn't want to shame herself in front of her daughter. Maybe she wanted to take the full blame in case Marvolo found out.

Merope looked at the parcel. Written on the side was _Children's School Fund. _It felt heavy. She opened it to find it full of muggle money. Merope could have used this money to go to Hogwarts. Now it was too late. Merope didn't know what to do with the money now. She put the book and envelope back in its stash. She'll find a use for it later.

Merope went back to cleaning. She had just finished cleaning the floor when there was a knock on the door. She gasped. Besides Bog Ogden, she couldn't remember the last time her family got visitors.

"Wh-who is it?" Merope said shakily.

"Constable Hale," said a strong, hearty voice. "Open up please."

The constable? He was the law of the village. His job wasn't as difficult as the police. He only got the police involved when there was a problem he couldn't handle. Still, if he came knocking at her door, it wasn't a good sign. She swallowed and approached the door, praying that the police was not with him. Then she'd be in real trouble. She pulled it backward, revealing the tall, mustached constable with his hat in hands. He was alone and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I haven't seen or heard about your family in a while and I came to see how you were getting on."

"Oh, I'm all right," Merope answered.

"Your father and brother at home?"

Merope shook her head. "You wouldn't have made it to the door, constable, if they were. My father has a bad temper and my brother—isn't quite right."

The constable laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Theyv'e caused some t rouble in the past."

"Is there a problem?" Merope inquired.

"No, dear," replied the constable. "I make sure to check in on the residents when I don't hear from them. Sometimes someone is unlucky enough to get on the bad side of your brother, and that hasn't happened in a while. Old Joe at the market said he hasn't seen you in the grocery in over a fortnight. He was hoping you could bring your famous big vegetables in soon."

"Yes, I haven't had to go in," she answered.

"Everything all right with your family?"

Merope bit her lip. She didn't want to get in with it. "They're away. My father will be back in six months; my father in three years."

Constable Hale's deep brown eyes widened. "That long? What for?"

"Long story," Merope replied.

"Will you be all right on your own for that long?" he inquired. He looked at the small, rundown cottage. "This home doesn't look safe. I'm afraid the roof might collapse. I'll send my son over tomorrow to fix it. He needs to get some work done around here…all that boy does is fish."

"There's no need for that," Merope said quickly.

"Really, you'd be doing me a favor," the constable insisted. "My son needs to learn some good hard work."

"Well, perhaps tomorrow afternoon," said Merope. "Tell Joe I'll bring some vegetables in tomorrow."

"I'll do that," the constable nodded and he put his hat on his head. "Do stop by the station if you need anything."

"Of course, sir," Merope told him and she closed the moment he stepped away from the door. She sighed and sat down in her chair. She was surprised to see the constable. She had only seen him in town a few times. He never came to the home before, even when her brother was in trouble. Now he'd be sending his son over to fix the roof? When has the constable ever taken an interest in the tramp's family? The cottage was just outside the village the constable did have to burden himself with them. Tomorrow Emily would come to the brew the potion with her and give her a lesson or two in charms. What if the constable's son saw them? She'd talk to Emily about it. Maybe with her "inner eye," she'd have some advice for Merope.

When the dusk came, Merope went to her garden to pick some vegetables. It was the best time to gather food from her garden because it was cooler and there were no bugs. With Marada catching rodents, her garden was always rodent-free. Merope filled her basket with carrots, cucumbers, cabbages, tomatoes and broccoli. Then she washed them the best she could in basin of water. After she cleaned them off came the real test, enlarging them. The vegetables still tasted the same after making them bigger, but bigger they were, the heavier they were. The heavier they were, the more expensive they were. It may be a little dishonest for her to use her magic in this way but her family needed the money and she needed the practice. She spread the vegetables out in rows and pointed her wand at a tomato. Because tomatoes were round and small, they were the easiest to enlarge.

"_Engorgio," _she muttered. Just as she expected, the charm failed. It worked again on the second try. Following the tomatoes she did the cabbages, then carrots, broccoli and cucumbers. By the time she had finished, it was nearly midnight and she was exhausted. She was grateful she didn't wait until morning. However, she did better than she had when her brother and father were around. She could never make her spells work in their presence.

* * *

Merope went to bed and fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. Again, she dreamed of her life with Tom Riddle. It picked up right where it left off, her pregnancy.

With regular visits to the doctor and Tom waiting on her hand and foot, Merope's pregnancy was proceeding as normal as could be. Even after discussing her family's history, the doctor told her that the baby was healthy. As far as the doctor could tell, there were no ailments. It eased her mind. Merope couldn't be happier. She was starting a family with the man she loved. She had everything she wanted. Yet, something didn't seem right. She liked that Tom was tending to her needs, but he was a little too doting. Everywhere she turned he was right there. Was this normal for marriage? Was it normal for all husbands to be so affectionate and clingy when their wives were pregnant? He went on and on about how beautiful she was. At first, she liked it, but she knew it wasn't true. Her face looked like a stone, and was probably just as heavy. The eyes that stared in different directions certainly weren't gorgeous. Her stomach was getting so big that she could no longer see her feet, yet her husband continued to tell her how lovely she looked.

Merope wished she had other married friends that she could talk to. Were their husbands the same, or did they fight every now and then? When Tom was courting Merope, he told the whole village. When they married and moved to London, he introduced himself and his, "beautiful, darling, lovely wife," to all their neighbors. When Merope got pregnant, he announced it to everyone. When people gave him looks of pity and maybe even mentioned that Merope didn't look healthy enough to have a child, he continued to talk about how beautiful his wife was. Merope had invited the ladies in her neighbors for tea several occasions, but they never came. When there was a get together, Merope did not receive an invitation. When discussing this to her husband, he told her that he was all she needed.

Perhaps this wasn't normal. Could it be the potion? Could it be, perhaps too strong? Should she weaken it? However if she weakened it, what would happen? She didn't want Tom to be overly smothering, but she didn't want him to stop loving her either. The love potion was nearly used up and she had to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon. She made a list of what she needed and headed for the door.

"Merope, where are you going?" Tom asked her.

"I just need to get a few things," Merope answered, holding up her list. "I won't be long."

"You shouldn't be going out in your condition," Tom chided gently. "Groceries can be heavy. You go rest. I'll do the shopping."

Tom took the list from her hand and skimmed it. His eyes furrowed in surprise. "Merope, I don't understand your writing. Shepherds purse? Powdered Ashwinder eggs? Now you know I like my eggs poached."

"They're special, erm, ah, herbs," she said.

"I don't think I'll find these at the shops," Tom frowned. "Where should I find these?"

Merope sighed. She realized there'd be no way to get the ingredients for the potion. She couldn't' tell Tom how to find Diagon Alley without revealing her true identity. It was time to stop the charade. She simply could not do this anymore.

"Forget the list," Merope shook her head. "Just get me my medicine."

Tom gave her his special smile and led her to her chair. He brewed her a cup of tea with her medicine. Merope might as well enjoy the last days with her husband because she knew in her heart he would leave her soon.

Merope gave the last of the love potion in her husband's dinner almost a month later. It was barely a teaspoon. He kissed her goodnight, spoke about her beauty and let her lay in his arms just like he always done. He fell asleep but she didn't. She just lay there, fearing the worse. Tom sometimes spoke in his sleep, usually her name and small sentiments. In a few hours, he stopped saying her name. Tom turned around and broke his embrace around Merope. He laughed.

"Oh, Cecelia," he murmured.

Merope froze. Tom hadn't mentioned her since they had eloped. The potion had officially worn off. He would wake up to see the ugly creature in bed with him. What should she do? Should she stay there? Should she might as well leave now? Perhaps she could make him one last meal and try to explain? Merope could not move. She remained in the bed until well after dawn.

Tom groaned in his sleep and began to stir. "What a strange dream. I dreamed that I married the tramp's daughter."

"Tom?" Merope whispered.

"Hnn?"

Tom sat straight up as if he had been electrocuted. He saw Merope's ugly profile in his peripheral vision.

"No, it can't be."

"A-are you all right?" Merope asked. She reached for him and he backed up.

"Why are you in bed with me? What happened? What happened?"  
"You don't remember?" she asked. "I'm your wife. This is where we live."

"Did I…Did you…Did we?" He scrambled out of bed and tripped over the sheets.

Merope got out of bed and went to the other side to check on him.

"Are you hurt?" she said.

"I don't understand," he said. "I don't." He glanced up and saw her large abdomen. He screamed. "Don't tell me. No!"

"Yes," she said. "It's due this winter."

"Not possible. It's just not possible!"

"Let me explain," said Merope. "We were married on the thirteenth of December. We.."

The words weren't reaching him. He was staring at her stomach. He went pale and then green. He rushed past her, pushing her out of the way.

"Tom!" she cried out.

The bathroom door slammed shu and then she heard him retching loudly from inside. If it wasn't already possible, Merope was filled with even more guilt. She knew he'd be confused and upset, but she didn't think he'd be sick. When the retching stopped, he didn't come out. Merope went to the door and knocked on it.

"T-Tom, are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

"Stay away!" he exclaimed.

Merope remained at the door. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I need to get out of here!" I knew there wasn't something right when we left Little Hangleton. I knew. I remember everything!"

His voice was getting louder and he banged the door open, frightening Merope. He walked past her and began to pack. "You did something to me. Hoodwinked me. Hypnotized me or something. Father kept saying that I didn't seem myself when I was taken in by you."

"You said you loved me," Merope told me.

"But I didn't' mean it!" Tom shouted, throwing his clothes into a suitcase. "It was like I wasn't in control. I got to get home. My parents wrote me every month telling me to come home. At least they didn't disown me."

"You're leaving? But you can't!"

"The hell I can't!" Tom growled.

"What about the baby?" Merope asked him. "It'll be here soon."

"I don't care!" Tom shouted, trying not to look at her stomach. "That thing…it's not normal!"

"Tom, please," she begged, she grabbed his arm. "I need you!"

"Get your vile hands off me!" he shook her off and she fell to the floor.

"You're going back to _her _aren't you?" she asked bitterly. Asking him to stay didn't help. Reminding him of his fatherly duties didn't' work. He decided to make him feel guilty. "That woman? Why her? She doesn't love you."

"How would you know that?" Tom demanded. "Hmm?"

"She's not right for you," she said. "She can't take care of you like I can."

Tom laughed. "Cecelia is everything I've ever wanted in a woman! Now I probably lost the chance to be with her."

"So stay!" Merope insisted. "If she won't forgive you, stay with me!"

"I've got to ask for her forgiveness," said Tom. "Now out of my way!"

With his suitcase full, he walked out of the room. Merope pushed herself up and stumbled after him.

"No Tom, you can't go!" she shouted. "I—I won't let you go!"

She reached in her pocket for her wand. She pointed it at his retreating back, preparing ot fire the imperious curse. He didn't even look back. Her hand shook and he shut the door. She dropped her wand and fell to her knees. She should have known she couldn't do it. She had already damaged Tom Riddle enough. Now she knew that magic could not mimic true love, whether it be a potion or spell. Even if she had imperioused him, sooner or later, she would have let him go.

The next day, Merope wrote a letter to Tom:

_Dearest Tom,_

_I am sorry for misleading you. You must understand that I was not happy with my brother and father. They were always cruel to me and I thought I could escape with you. I have always loved you, Tom. _

_I understand you need to apologize to Cecelia. If she forgives you and takes you back, you can send divorce papers and I'll sign them. Don't worry about the child. It will have a fresh start with another family._

_If Cecelia doesn't forgive you and doesn't take you back, please remember that you can always return to me. I will be here. We can start over. I will remain your faithful wife, no matter what. I won't forget you. _

_Waiting for you,_

_Merope_

* * *

Merope woke up shaking. She had dreamed of Tom leaving her. It was just how Trelawney had predicted. It had felt so real. It was vivid. She actually felt Tom push her. Why was she dreaming about this? What about the happy dreams she had of Tom before? How could she dream about her marriage with him so quickly? Why did it have to end in two nights? Would the dreams continue?

"Why? Why?" Merope said. She looked outside. The sun wasn't out yet but she couldn't go back to sleep now. She was too anxious and what if the dram would continue where she left off? She didn't want to dream of her life without Tom.

She was glad Emily was coming today. It was another thing she could ask the seer to explain. What did these dreams mean?


End file.
